You're All I Got
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Based on Season 1 Episode 21: Salvation. Tension is strong. John was meeting with Meg and Sam missed shooting at Azazel. Sam and Dean are back at the motel and they get into an argument. (Alternative scene)


Tensions were running high as John was meeting with Meg and Sam missed at shooting Azazel. Sam and Dean were back in the motel, the eldest brother pacing back and forth trying to call John's phone but ended up with no answer. He should have called by now.

"Come on, Dad. Answer the phone, damn it." Dean held the cell phone to his ear, walking past Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed silent. He sighed and hung up, looking at the cellular device in his hand. "Something's wrong." Dean looked at his younger brother, who still sat there silent and staring at the floor. "You hear me? Somethin's happened." He raised an eyebrow.  
"If you had just let me go in there..." Sam's voice was rough and he still stared at the floor as Dean walked towards him. "I could have ended all this."  
"Sam, the only thing you would end was your life." Dean turned away slightly, making Sam look up at him.  
"You don't know that." Sam went back to looking at the floor again.

Dean hit end call as soon as he hit call and turned around, walking towards his little brother.

"So, what? You willing to sacrifice yourself now? Is that it?" Dean stopped as Sam stood and nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah. You're damn right I am."  
"Yeah. Well, that's not gonna happen. Not as long as I'm around." Dean stepped back, turning around again.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Sam narrowed his eyes. Rage starting to build inside. "We've been searching for this demon our _whole_ lives." He watched as his older brother turned around again to face him. "It's the _only_ thing we ever cared ab-"  
"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dyin' over." Dean's voice raised a bit in tone.  
"What?"  
"I mean it! If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing." Dean's voice was strong and rough.  
"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom." Sam watched as Dean was quiet for a moment.  
"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone," Dean said. Sam felt the rage and anger building more and more. "And they're never comin' back."

Sam growled and grabbed Dean by his jacket, slamming him against the wall, hard.

"Don't you say that! Don't you..." Sam narrowed his eyes, looking his brother in the eyes. "Not after all this...Don't you say that." He took a shaky breath.  
"Sam, look..." Dean felt his chest tighten. "The two of us. That's all we have." His voice was shaking and he saw the tears building in Sam's eyes. "And that's all I have."

Sam felt the tears start to sting his eyes, his grip loosening on Dean's jacket. He saw his older brother shaking and felt a lump in his throat.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man. Dad could be dead for all we know and without you..." Dean trailed off.

Sam took his hands away from Dean's jacket and walked away a bit with a shaky sigh. Dean looked straight ahead, bottom lip trembling slightly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He was taken a bit by surprise when he felt a hand suddenly on his cheek and lips pressed to his. Dean knew it was Sam. He felt like letting go right then and crying, but didn't. They both knew how wrong this was, kissing your brother, but it didn't seem to matter at the time.  
Sam ran his fingers through Dean's dirty blond hair, pressing their lips together more. After a moment, he felt Dean kiss him back, gripping his Burgundy colored shirt. Their lips slided together perfectly. Their bodies formed like a puzzle piece when pressed together.  
Dean pulled his brother close, moaning softly as Sam's tongue pushed past his lips, licking and tasting his mouth. The taste of whiskey and the smell of leather and motor oil melded into one made Sam's head spin. He pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him harder, nipping and suckling at his brother's bottom lip, hearing the small noises that came from those full lips. The eldest brother hooked his fingers into Sam's belt loops and tugged him close.  
Both panted hard when they pulled away, Sam leaning his forehead against Dean's and both having their eyes closed.

"You're all I got, Sammy." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and tilted his head up to press his lips to Sam's again, softer this time.


End file.
